


If We're Being Honest

by justziang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justziang/pseuds/justziang
Summary: 起初是從一個好奇開始的。他在尼爾想碰那個罐子的時候說了不。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 34





	If We're Being Honest

**Author's Note:**

> 來自友人小優的罐子梗，一切美好都是他的！！！  
> https://www.plurk.com/p/nzxxlp

起初是從一個好奇開始的。  
他在尼爾想碰那個罐子的時候說了 ** _不_** 。  
  
「我有點意外你會帶我來這裡。」尼爾佔據了他陽台上唯一的躺椅，帶著墨鏡就像要立刻睡過去，他身上的裝備一件都沒脫，他們花了一段時間安頓好彼此的物品，但尼爾卻像是被陽光給吸引了，陽台的方向正對著海岸線，「風景太好了。」  
  
「你指的是什麼？」  
  
「我指的是、」尼爾隨意比劃了一下屋內，「我去過一般配置的安全屋，那通常不是長這樣。」  
  
「那會長什麼樣子？」他走向前靠在欄杆旁，「想念免費酒水了嗎？」  
  
天能的安全屋五花八門，大多數是隱藏在城市中心的高級公寓，儲備必要的物資和非必要的──比如酒──並同時備有高端的保全系統，若不是後者的原因這可能會被尼爾稱作炫富。  
  
「說到這個，我倒是在櫥櫃後的暗門發現了幾瓶。」尼爾抬起墨鏡，這解釋了他放下行李袋後消失的數分鐘，看來他把他教得很好，或許太好了。  
  
「給我來一杯吧。」他接著攤在牆邊的模樣讓尼爾大笑出聲，直到尼爾拎了酒和兩個酒杯回來他才開口，「我沒說這是安全屋。」  
  
「那這裡是哪裡？」

  
  
他沉默了下來，只是任憑尼爾在屋內摸索著時間的痕跡，在逆行太多次的後果便是對時間感的喪失，他會選擇回到這裡，帶回一點東西放進屋裡，藉由物品的多寡確信自己所處的現實，他聽聞艾弗斯說尼爾的狀況不好時尼爾剛完成了一個單人任務，當他們找到他的時候他抓著威勒問現在的年份和月份，身上記有回溯時間的電子錶已經損壞，但他們沒說的是尼爾眼下加重的黑眼圈和下意識抓握的手指， _尼爾_ ， 他們有幾個月沒見了， 第一次見面卻盡是疲憊與擔憂，他低沉的聲音立刻拉回了他的注意力，不安的雙眼找到了定錨， _你得跟我走_ 。  
  
他知道尼爾一向是相當具有觀察力的人，那讓他在各種環境中迅速對應突發狀況，但只有他才知道那是出自於尼爾源源不絕的好奇，在見面的那一刻起他就看出西裝筆挺的自己與前幾個試圖招募他的人有什麼不同，尼爾似笑非笑的看著他的蘇打水， _我不是來喝酒的_ ，他推了推一口都沒動過的冰冷杯身， _那你來酒吧是為了什麼？_ 尼爾靠在酒吧邊的模樣年輕的驚人，讓他脫口而出， _為了你。_  
  
他看出尼爾在濃厚酒氣中的雙眼意外的清醒， _好_ 。  
意外的順利讓他皺起眉頭，尼爾接住了他疑問的眼神， _我看過這個表情_ 。  
  
他後來一直沒有問尼爾當初是看到了什麼，那就像尼爾那些試探的問題一樣難以應付，尼爾在屋內翻翻看看並不時的啜飲一口酒，他則是嘗試在他身上試圖探得一絲蛛絲馬跡，他的頭髮一如他見面一樣雜亂，甚至更甚以往，嘴角的微笑被牽引著逐漸消失在疲憊中，他隨著尼爾的手一路看向櫥櫃，並在他觸及那個不起眼的罐子的時候近乎心臟停止。

  
  
「不。」他的語句透露了緊張，在意識到指尖疼痛時將半口未動的酒杯放下。  
  
「好吧。」尼爾面帶疑惑地把手放了下來，或許是他強烈的語氣讓他察覺到了什麼，「那是什麼？」  
  
他走過去拉下他的手輕輕摩娑，「某個重要的人。」  
  
尼爾意外的沒有對他的含糊緊追不捨，或許跟他吻著他頸後卸下他裝備的動作有關，「我知道你想知道，但不是現在。」  
  
「你說這裡不是安全屋，這裡感覺上更私人。」  
  
「我知道。」他靠在尼爾耳邊呢喃，「我把僅有的一切留在這裡了。」

  
  
他們花了一段時間才把注意力從彼此身上移開，原因是他們亟需處理諸如進食的生理需求，他在尼爾去打理自己的時候用僅存的食材替彼此做了幾個三明治，並在看到尼爾大口咬嚼的模樣中增加了去超市補貨的念頭，他真該吃點像樣的東西，比起幾個月前他瘦了許多，需要探究的原因數不勝數，艾弗斯像蚌殼一樣緊的嘴和莫名不佳的態度對此毫無幫助，如果他要做一件事，他必須知道威脅在哪裡，相似的不安感一直在他心頭縈繞不去，而威勒看在他難得焦躁的份上要他注意尼爾服藥的狀況。  
  
半夜尼爾滿頭大汗的在他懷裡醒來，單手探向床頭櫃摸索著什麼，他收緊了還在尼爾腰上的手臂，讓尼爾停止了漫無目的的動作，「我在這裡。」  
  
「什麼時候了？」尼爾嘶啞的問。  
  
「現實，我們處於現實半夜兩點多。」他看著尼爾逐漸平復急促的呼吸，「你需要什麼嗎？」  
  
「水。」尼爾在黑暗裡一動也不動，「另外還需要你盡快回到這裡。」  
  
「好。」  
  
尼爾顫抖著喝光了那杯水，他一直抱著尼爾直到他終於再度睡去。

  
  
*  
  


隔天一早他拿了車鑰匙準備去超市，尼爾睡眼惺忪的套著他的衣服看起來可愛的過分，看起來甚至還沒完全清醒過來，「我要去買東西，要幫你帶點什麼嗎？」  
  
「鮪魚罐頭跟辣醬。」  
  
「別跟我說你打算那樣吃。」他在穿外套的動作一頓，狐疑的看著尼爾消瘦的身形不單單只是因為睡眠不足。  
  
「那比你想像中的好多了，除非你打算弄點不會餓死我們的食物。」  
  
「你得吃點 _像樣的_ 食物。」他強調那個形容，並躲過尼爾朝他丟來的抱枕，「我不會買那個的，你有不吃的東西嗎？」  
  
「幾乎沒有，你打算做菜嗎？」尼爾看起來是清醒了一點，光著腳跟著他到了門口。  
  
「如果那能拯救你的味蕾的話，是的。」他湊過去吻了吻尼爾，「試著再睡一會兒。」  
  
尼爾含糊的回應他，在門前目送他離開。

  
一個多小時後他趕在尼爾真的餓死之前結束採買，用速成的冷凍餅皮做了幾片煎餅，並看著尼爾在他的煎餅塔上面擠上大量的蜂蜜並毫無愧疚的吃掉它，除了一些他們中午要用的備料，剩下的食材被他拿去塞進一年中幾乎沒使用幾次的冰箱，尼爾饒有興致的看著他忙碌，嘴裡還咬著冰淇淋的湯匙，他回來的時候看到屋內整齊許多，看來他也沒真的如他所建議的再去補眠，他張嘴含住尼爾遞過來的湯匙，冰涼的感覺緩和了他看著尼爾微笑產生的熱度。  
  
「我們該去外面走走。」尼爾望著海岸線嘆息。  
  
「我沒帶泳褲。」他說道，但他真的想說的是安全的考量或是其他讓他不那麼願意深究的東西，但他在聽到尼爾輕笑的聲音就忘得一乾二淨。  
  
「你是真的在擔心這個嗎？」

  
尼爾湊近他給了他一個太過甜膩的吻，來不及反駁的後果是他在幾分鐘後被尼爾說服踏進浪中，尼爾在陽光下瞇起眼睛，海浪拍打著他們的小腿肚，細軟的沙子就像綿密的軟席，他甚至沒花多少力氣抵抗尼爾將他一把拉倒的意圖，海水沖刷過他們的身軀像個過緊的擁抱，或是親吻，他捧著尼爾的頭顱將指尖刷過他濕軟的髮絲，啃咬尼爾泛紅的唇將彼此的雙唇貼合，在一次過大的浪中抱著彼此驚呼起來。  
  
「如果你打算做什麼，這裡並不是最好的地點。」  
  
「這不是我做過最瘋狂的事，但我同意你，你吻起來甚至有點鹹。」尼爾在細碎的浪花中埋怨，真不知道這一開始是誰的主意，他輕撫尼爾被曬紅的顴骨，眼角的細紋和微笑的嘴角，尼爾順從的張嘴咬住他的拇指，舌尖若有似無的頂弄著，海水聚集在他的鎖骨之間，隨著他喉結的滾動碎裂並隨著頸部蜿蜒而下，但這些都沒有尼爾的雙眼來的令人窒息，迷茫的半睜著像個不自覺的誘惑，他以極大的自制力抽回了手，扶著他的腰坐起來，「我是不知道你怎麼想，但你快要曬成蝦子了。」  
  
「是嗎？」尼爾認真的看著他彷彿再也沒有如此機會，他將自己抽離那個過於專注的目光，「來吧，我們進屋裡。」

  
到了屋內後他們甚至沒有等到走進浴室就又吻在一起，一路脫下濕重且沾滿沙粒的衣服，光裸著推擠著彼此踏進蓮蓬頭的水柱下，尼爾笑著在他頭上擠了過多的洗髮精，他則是用一堆泡泡回敬尼爾，他永遠都不順服於地心引力的頭髮在他指尖搓揉起泡，尼爾閉起眼睛讓水流沖去帶有人工的香氣的泡沫，接著是清洗他蒼白而刻畫著疤痕的身軀，細密的撫觸這個過於私人的片刻，接著他用過於漫長的愛撫讓尼爾趴在磁磚上難耐的緊按他的臀部靠向自己， _如果你再不進來我要操自己了_ ，他愛極了尼爾在失控的時候用散漫的嗓音說起下流話的樣子，他緩慢地進入濕軟的穴口，所有細碎的呻吟都隱隱約約地掩蓋在水聲中，他用力的操著他並不讓尼爾碰觸自己的腫脹的性器，尼爾哀求著要他操的更深更重，需求得不到滿足的他喘息著想要他，胡亂的說著想要他的一切無論什麼只要能讓他高潮，他加快速度緊抓他的髖骨，撞擊的力道讓狹小的空間裡響起太過色氣的拍擊聲，他吸吮舔吻尼爾的後頸和肩膀，在接近頂峰的時候握上尼爾的陰莖他便射得一蹋糊塗，強烈收縮的後穴讓他也跟著射在他體內。

  
事後的清理讓他們花了不少時間在嘲笑幾分鐘前急色的自己，他用豐盛一些的份量彌補了他們錯過的午餐，除了煮菜的時候有穿著浴袍的尼爾不斷偷走他的食物，他自認一切都還挺順利的。  
  
下午他們花了點時間討論目前任務的進度和需要跟進的落後項目，但他沒打算跟進太多資訊，也沒有提起尼爾上一個任務的過程，他知道這需要一點時間，在逆行的世界裡一切都很怪異，除非你的腦袋足夠清楚，否則只會迷失在孤獨中，那可不是想要跟他人分享的經歷，他們需要一個錨點確信自己處於此時此刻，有些人會使用儀器，有些人會用特定的地點或事件，尼爾不是第一次逆行了，也不會是最後一次，他需要幫他找到足以安定一切的標準。  
關乎於尼爾的事總是比想像中的難，他如威勒所建議的清點常備藥物的數量，自尼爾來了之後少了一些，不至於讓他起疑但又無法忽視。  
  


晚上他在尼爾真的睡去前湊近他，尼爾偏過頭埋進枕頭裡，逃避的樣子令他由衷的感到疼痛，但不是為了他自己，「下一次你打算吃藥之前告訴我好嗎？」  
  
「為什麼？」安眠藥的藥效讓尼爾鬆懈下來，他並沒有阻止他依賴藥劑，曾經他也需要它們才能成功入睡，但他並不樂見這個解決方案。  
  
「我不想讓你一個人面對這個。」他輕輕摩挲尼爾的肩膀。  
  
「我只是睡不好。」  
  
絕對不只是這個。他在尼爾被拖進沉眠的時候珍重吻了吻他的前額。

  
*

  
「你把它藏起來了嗎？」  
  


起初尼爾的語氣太輕軟，幾乎讓他錯過了這個消散在空氣中的問句，他順著尼爾的視線看向櫥櫃，那個在他們來的第一天後就絕口不提的罐子似乎吸引了尼爾的注意力，此時此刻已經不在原處了。  
  
他想著泥土在手指間的濕潤觸感，那和在十二市無處不在的黃沙截然不同，事後他們花了不少天清理善後，將他們曾經存在的蹤跡降到最低，艾弗斯堅持要把他帶回來，無論那意味著更緊迫的時間和過多的工作，艾弗斯敲響他的門，平凡無奇的罐子被慎重地塞進他的懷裡，他花了太長的時間收拾自己，卻在簡單的動作裡搖搖欲墜， _我想是該讓你決定他的去留，但我不建議你留下來_ ，艾佛斯的眼神像舉槍指向自己時一樣堅定，漸弱的語尾卻透露了他真正的情緒，看著他的眼神甚至帶了些憐憫，他直視他疲憊的雙眼，吸了吸鼻子看向別處， _我們不會再見面了_ 。  
  
那時的艾佛斯讓他羨慕，能頭也不回的離開成了他最大的奢侈。  
  
若艾弗斯要知道肯定會破口大罵的，他在尼爾對那個罐子產生好奇之後嚇出一身冷汗，關於正逆相觸的原理還是年長的尼爾親自教他的，那時他就知道自己勢必瞞不過尼爾的眼睛，他知道尼爾試著不去在意，但一些細碎的小動作和表情總是透露一些情緒，在以為自己獨處時若有所思的盯著櫃子沉默，每每到了這種時候他就會退縮，他無法率先提起是出自於自己的懦弱與無法明說的窘境。  
  


「也許我該向前走了。」  
  
尼爾看著他的表情看起來就是擺明著不信，「這又是你不能說的事情是嗎？」  
  
「尼爾。」  
  
「如果你決定向前，就不該露出那個表情。」尼爾迸出一聲緊繃的笑聲，「你總是帶著太多秘密，我花上太多心思猜測你的意圖，即使明知不該這麼做。」  
  
「我告訴過你了，尼爾。」  
  
「你只花了一個晚上就說服我加入，你知道不單單只是超越國家利益的情操，你知道我在說什麼。」

  
  
他當然知道尼爾在說什麼，無論是逆時的回溯技術和證實理論都不是尼爾留下來的原因，他的探索從來不只於此，在他一次次的試探自己時他就明白了這是一個永無止盡的迴圈，他不能將自己對尼爾完全坦承，無論是關乎任務或是他的過往，也無論是他與時俱增的愛意與愧疚，他知道尼爾永遠都無法明白，他也不希望尼爾明白。  
  
「你說過做這件事是孤獨的，你現在還是覺得如此嗎？」尼爾的語氣聽起來既脆弱又倔強， _連我在你身邊也是如此？_ 那未曾說出口的言下之意讓他心臟痛苦的揪緊，他曾告訴過尼爾他們必須隨時為此放棄一切，這也是他招募時的要件之一， _我們選擇了彼此，那我還算數嗎？_ 尼爾笑瞇了眼睛，他是如此貪婪地看著尼爾恣意的模樣，想著自己怎麼能在這裡大放厥詞，最放不下過去始終只有他自己，他從沒想過會為此和年輕的尼爾爭執，想到其中的諷刺之處就讓他痛苦的無法言語。

  
  
「我帶你去一個地方。」最後他平靜的開口，「穿件外套，風會有點大。」  
  
尼爾沈默的跟上他，他們開了半個小時的車，期間他和尼爾都沒有再說過一句話，穿過濱海公路後他們彎進濃密的林蔭，下了車緩慢爬上山丘，在一個無名的墓碑前停下腳步，前面的土才剛翻新過，這裡的空氣潮濕，帶著海風獨特的味道，強大的風將他們的衣襬吹的翻飛擺動，他轉過身拉緊尼爾的衣領，搓揉他冰涼的臉頰直到尼爾將視線從墓碑上移開。  
  
「為什麼沒有名字？」  
  
「因為我剝奪了他的名字，自從我認識他的那一刻起我就注定了他的結局。」  
  
「他是誰？」他看得出來尼爾逐漸卸下防備，專注的看著他的目光令他柔軟下來。  
  
「對我有恩的朋友。他一定會對現在的我感到生氣，就像你一樣。」他閉上眼睛，「但我無法停止感到愧疚。」  
  
「發生就是發生了，」尼爾將他們的前額靠在一起，「你說過的。」  
  
「我說過的話太多了，我能給你的卻不多，至少在一件事上我不會撒謊。」  
  
「關於什麼？」  
  
他把尼爾的手放在胸口撫平那股酸澀，「自始至終只有你能讓我不再孤獨。」  
  
*  
  
幾年後他目送尼爾進入逆轉機，花了點時間收拾許久沒有造訪的房子，尼爾在第一次看到他的時候就看出他隱藏在陌生過後的愛意，他拙劣的隱藏卻也讓尼爾愛上他，他知道尼爾一直以來都仰賴著自己的存在作為現實的錨點，他並不怪他，但這次他真的就是一個人了，他不再擔心尼爾會迷失在路途中，他親手將那串被予以祝福的吊飾別上他的背包，尼爾再也沒有回頭。  
  
他親手將墓碑的名字刻了上去，他知道自己終究會放下他。  
  
「我想我還欠你這個。」他笑著輕撫那個名字宛若愛人，「我會在一開始的時候見到你，尼爾。」


End file.
